In a gas turbine engine, hot combustion gases generally flow from a combustor through a transition piece into a turbine along a hot gas path to produce useful work. Because higher temperature combustion flows generally result in an increase in the performance, the efficiency, and the overall power output of the gas turbine engine, the components that are subject to the higher temperature combustion flows must be cooled to allow the gas turbine engine to operate at such increased temperatures without damage or a reduced lifespan. Similarly, localized overheating or hot spots also may create high thermal stresses therein.
For example, a hot gas path component that should be cooled is the combustor liner. Specifically, the high temperature flows caused by combustion of the fuel/air mixture within the combustor are directed through the combustor liner. The downstream portion of the combustor liner may be connected to other components of the combustor, such as a transition piece and the like, and thus may not be exposed to the various airflows that may cool the remaining components. Such a lack of cooling may cause damage, failure, or the reduced lifespan described above.
There is thus a desire for improved cooling devices and methods for use with hot gas path components and the like. Such improved devices and methods may be applied to localized hot spots and/or elsewhere as needed. Such improved devices and methods may provide cooling without impacting overall system power output and efficiency.